A Sweet Favor
by emina25
Summary: At first, Natsume made fun of Mikan. But then, he asks Mikan a favor. What's his favor? Read and find out! This is my first ONESHOT story. Enjoy!


**A Sweet Favor **by: emina25

A/N: _This is my first one-shot story. I was thinking about what to write next for Natsume's Jealousy when the idea for this story suddenly popped into my head. Don't forget to submit a review. Please and thank you!_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Gakuen Alice. If you find it similar to other stories it's just a coincidence._

I went to our classroom, Class B, because I'm so bored. Hotaru left me in the dining hall.

I entered our classroom. I was surprised to see that Natsume was there all alone.

What's he doing here?

"Ne, Natsume, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I sat to my chair in front of Natsume.

"Oi, polka-dots! Shut up! I'm trying to read here!"

I turned to him angrily and said, "Sor-ry if I disturbed you! But please stop calling me those names like polka-dots, strawberry pattern, little girl and blah, blah, blah!"

"Okay then, I'll call you Mikan." Natsume replied.

"Don't call me by my first name! I'm not your girlfriend, okay? It'd be finer if you'll call me Sakura, Sakura-san, Sakura-chan, Mikan-san or Mikan-chan." I told him then smiled.

"Mikan…" He called my name in a real low voice.

"I told you!" I yelled then turned to face him. "KYAAAAAA!!!"

Just as I screamed, I jumped off to my seat.

I was surprised and scared to see that Natsume had shown me his blue fire with an evil looking face.

That was really scary, Natsume!

"Looks like you're not interested at polka-dots and strawberry pattern anymore, huh?" Natsume said, crossing his arms and placing his feet on top of his desk.

"You saw it?!" I said, about to scream.

"Yeah," He replied. "This time there are pandas."

"You pervert!" I shouted. "KYAAAAAA!!!"

"Ugly! It wasn't my fault! You let yourself to expose your panties, little girl." He answered.

"Why you, pervert!!!" I yelled really hard.

"Hey, little girl!" Natsume called. "Come closer! I've got something to tell you!"

I was really surprised. He wants me to come close to him? Why?

Anyway, I came closer to him. My ears were ready to listen!

I bent myself just to come closer to Natsume…

"KYAAAAAA!!!"

Yup, that was me. I screamed for the third time. So, I jump off far away from him.

He just laughed.

The reason why I screamed and he laughed because he burned the end of my hair.

Wait a minute! Did I hear him laughing? Or am I just mistaken?

"You're mean, Natsume!" I said, then began to pout.

He stopped laughing and told me, "It's because you're an idiot!"

Then, he smiled.

Wow! He's really cute and handsome when he smiles…

Wait a minute, again! What am I thinking?!

I began to laugh out loud. Why? I couldn't stop it.

"Sorry (laugh) I couldn't (laugh) stop (laugh) laughing (laugh)!" I said while I was laughing, covering my mouth so I can stop laughing.

"Will you do me a favor, pandas panties girl?" Natsume asked.

"Sure, if it's really important."

I saw him stood up. He came closer and closer in front because I was in front.

I didn't move since when he burned the end of my hair.

Natsume's lips came really close to my ears. He whispered, "Smile always and forever, Mikan."

Then, he faced me with a gentle smile.

Wow! Deep inside him, he has really good personalities.

So, I smiled back at him.

After I smiled back at him, he touched my chin with his thumb and an index finger.

"I love you, Mikan! Do you love me, too?" He asked.

"I, I…" This was all my reply.

What can I say? I don't know anything about love.

Just then, Natsume kissed me on the lips. It was a sweet and gentle kiss.

What?! He did that to me?! I can't believe it! I'm still young! I'm only ten-years-old! But, Natsume is only ten-years-old, too, right?

Well, I guess I have no choice. I closed my eyes and kissed him back with a gentle kiss.

A/N: _Well, I guess that's all I can say with my story. Hope you'll like it or should I say, hope you'll love it! Remember, don't forget to submit a review! Enjoy!_


End file.
